Love Me?
by xyouaremylobsterx
Summary: A/U - 'I loved this woman standing next to me and I didn't even know her name. I didn't need too, for her beauty was enough. My mind was made up and I knew from that moment on; my life would never be the same. I had fallen in love from first sight.' Is love so easy to find? And if it is, who said that it would be easy.
1. Chapter 1

Love Me?

Chapter One

I love her.

The first time I ever laid eyes on her beautiful form. I loved her.

It wasn't something that I had rushed into, or made myself feel. I knew it from the first moment I saw her. It was instant. The connection was evident, and once my heart had sold myself away to those gorgeous blue eyes, I was gone. I love her.

And that was where the trouble began.

I should have known. Why did I not think? Why did I not see it coming? From the first moment our eyes connected, how did I not know that this would be my future?

But then again my love for her isn't something I can control. I loved her then, and I love her now.

What I should have known was that, I didn't stand a chance all along.

* * *

My twenty-first birthday. One would assume I had gone out with some friends, had a few drinks, and maybe made a complete spectacle of myself because of all the alcoholic beverages I had consumed that night. My friends and I would wake up the next day with splitting headaches and I might have found a few bruises on myself that weren't there the night before, then my friends would gather around and relive the night telling me everything I had done because – obviously – being the birthday girl I would not have remembered a damn thing.

But alas, that was not my night. For my twenty-first I went out to a local bar, no big party or gathering of friends amongst me, telling me to order another round on them.

I had none of that.

Instead, I stood against a sturdy, mahogany bar awaiting the attention of the busy bartender fixing a drink for the rowdy men standing on the other end. My attention focused on the drinks lined up on the walls in front, afraid of the looks from the forty year old men that were sure to come had I looked their way.

I was never one for going for drinks, especially not on my own.

But there I was, a lone, fresh woman, taking her first steps out into the big bad world, waiting for the day my life would begin to change. It had too, hadn't it? Now that I was officially a grown woman, able to make my own decisions whenever I pleased without anyone telling me otherwise, there had to be something that would happen to suddenly make me realise just how old I had finally turned.

I was twenty-one now, a fully grown adult.

And yet, I still stood firmly against the bar as if afraid to leave it, even for a second, in case anything would happen to me. I was still awaiting the bartender to take my order, but at the same time praying for the creepy looking men in the corner to take their time with their orders so that the man would simply _have_ to take forever to come to me. I had never ordered a drink for myself before.

I still don't know what made me do it.

What exactly it was that made me decide to head out to a bar by myself in the middle of a dark, dreary night. I could have waited for my closest friends in the world, Ron and Harry whom I had known since my youthful days at school, to come back from work so that they would have dragged me out of my room and forced me to go and have a good time with them in a club someplace. But instead, I went against it.

Instead I ventured outside, into the downcast streets of Central London, wrapped my black coat around myself to keep warm from the ongoing breeze in the sky. I entered the first brightly lit bar I could find, not even taking the time to read the name before going in and taking my place at the bar. Once I had made it there, there was no going back. I was out now, facing the world on my own.

If I could make it through tonight and survive, I could make it anywhere. That was the motto I had clung to that night, and I wasn't going to take it back.

Well that was the plan anyway.

But hearing the loud noises of the customers in the small, tightly packed bar my mind was beginning to tell me otherwise. Maybe I had made a mistake coming here. I knew the men in the corner were still leering at me, I could practically feel their gazes burning into my skin. I began to shiver.

Why was the bartender taking so long?

If he didn't get here within five minutes I was going to go. Forget about my plan of being here and not going back. I hated the stench of the place, booze and beer were stinging my nostrils and I really could not take it anymore.

I had decided to leave, my mind made up, and just when I began to grab my purse, laying still on the bar-top in front of me, I felt a figure brush past me.

My senses quickly took in the hint of a feminine fragrance, strong and pungent, and I saw the figure place themselves right there next to me, their arm just brushing against my own. Suddenly a new shiver made its way through me, but this one wasn't out of disgust, but more so, curiosity and intrigue.

Why would this person choose to stand so close to me when there was plenty of room along the long, slender bar?

The place was crowded indeed but the bar itself was quickly slowing down, people having now collected their drinks and sitting down instead. Except for the creepy men in the corner, apart of me knew that they were very comfortable where they stood.

Maybe that was it? Maybe the person had too seen the strange men at the end of the bar and decided to stay as far away from them as possible. That's what I had done anyway.

And I was glad for it too. I may be new to the real world, but I wasn't naïve. I knew to stay away from strange looking men when I saw them.

But then again maybe I was still slightly naïve, for I hadn't stayed away from the figure standing next me. The one whose body was beginning to press just the slightest bit closer every now and then.

No, I didn't stay away. But rather, I chose to do the one thing I would wind up regretting further down the line. I chose to break the curiosity and turn my head to the side and suddenly, I had found my change in the world.

* * *

The first thing my eyes laid upon was soft, pale features, like that of my own but this one was a shade darker. I had very pale skin; Harry and Ron were always one to joke about my always looking like I had seen a ghost.

This person though, this fair skinned, blonde haired woman standing next to me was certainly nowhere near the paleness of my form. Her skin looked elegant and rich, just like that long, red dress she wore that framed her luscious curves oh so perfectly. The woman next to me looked every bit rich and mysterious, and I knew just from looking at her that she was way out of my league.

For, there I was, this freshly new woman, standing anxiously at the bar alone, looking down at my worn out shoes every now and then and seeing how my black coat had loose strands hanging off around the edges from the many days and nights I had worn it. (Maybe it was time I had bought a new coat).

I was nothing compared to the elegant woman pressed up next to me.

Her soft, lithe arms reached up to the bar-top and leant on it, her body leaning forwards slightly to get a better look at the bartender. Whether she was looking to see how long he would take or not was questionable.

The bartender was young and had a strong, chiselled face, his arms working fast helping him to flex his muscles unknowingly; I couldn't blame her if she was taking a cheeky look as well. I'm sure any woman would have done the same.

I would have too, had I been into that.

But instead the bartenders handsome looks wasn't what was on my mind at the time, instead my gaze became permanently etched onto that of the gorgeous woman beside me. I just couldn't seem to get enough of her beautiful features and her long, flowing golden hair that clung to the side of her body.

She was definitely a stunning woman. And I was transfixed by her beauty.

Now that I had turned to look at her, I simply couldn't look anywhere else. Why would I want too when I had this gorgeous person to look at all night?

I would have been crazy to look anywhere else.

That was when said woman turned to face me, her bright blue orbs catching my light brown instantly and I couldn't help but take in a breath.

Every feature on her face, from her hypnotic clear blue eyes to her perfect love-shaped lips were beautiful and I just couldn't get enough.

From then on I was goner. I loved this woman standing next to me and I didn't even know her name. I didn't need too, for her beauty was enough. My mind was made up and I knew from that moment on; my life would never be the same.

I had fallen in love from first sight.

* * *

I couldn't stop staring. I wanted to stop. My mind told me to turn away, to look at anything else but those gorgeous eyes in front of me. My mother had always told me how it was rude to stare, and yet I didn't seem to listen.

I was engrossed by the luxurious woman standing beside me and I knew I wouldn't be the first one to look away. My body simply couldn't do it.

After what felt like an eternity looking into heavenly eyes the woman finally looked away, her gaze locking onto that of the many bottles in front of us. I couldn't help but wish that her eyes were still laid upon me, like they had been moments ago.

I already couldn't seem to get enough of her, and I didn't have the faintest clue who she was. But everything about her intrigued me, and I suddenly felt the need to know exactly who she was. Even just a name would have been enough.

I felt my mouth move to say something, what it would have been I do not know for the woman suddenly made to move. The woman's arm that was still brushing against my own slide slowly down from atop the bar and reached towards something in front of her. She then brought her arm back up and held onto something small and slim in her hand.

I couldn't seem to see what it was as her hand was wrapped tightly around it, cradling it like she was hiding it away from the world around her.

That only piqued my interest more.

This woman was making me more and more curious by the second. I felt my mouth go shut when her other arm disappeared back down to the same place and again returned with something else.

I knew that I shouldn't have been staring at her like this. But I couldn't seem to stop, now that she had these objects in her hands I wanted to know more, maybe they would give me more insight into the life of the gorgeous woman standing next to me. Her devilish red dress flowing side to side with every move she made.

She swiftly lifted her hand up towards her face and placed the first hidden object into the tip of her mouth, and I knew straight away what it was.

She was lighting up a cigarette.

Right here at the bar, in front of everyone. With a clear sign in front of her saying that this was a 'No Smoking Area.' She brought up her other hand and whipped out her lighter, her now free hand trying to switch it on, taking a few tries to get the fire to spark before bringing the bright orange flame towards the cigarette hanging just at the edge of her lips.

She did it all with such fluid motions, one would think she had done it many times before, like she wasn't new to smoking. She knew exactly what she was doing.

She didn't even care that she was breaking not only the rules, but the law of the state; she lit up and smoked her cigarette anyway, regardless of who saw her.

I fell in love with her even more.

She amazed me, and she hadn't even said a word.

Deciding to break the sudden tension I could feel between us I opened my mouth and spoke, quickly, before she did anything else to break me off.

"You really shouldn't be smoking here you know." I told her, trying to be stern but failing, my voice only coming out quiet and timid.

I almost scolded myself at my lack of voice. Here she was this sexy goddess and the only thing I could seem to say to her was that she shouldn't be doing something that, quite frankly, seemed to be attracting me more towards her.

I could be an idiot sometimes.

But before I could mentally argue with myself further the woman beside me gave me a hefty smirk. Her eyes flicked towards mine and her smile captivated me. It was but a grin, her finely shaped eyebrows pointing up slightly, but I was still amazed by her immense beauty. Everything about her was captivating.

Instead of replying she brought her cigarette, which she had taken out of her mouth previously, back between her tender lips and took in a slow puff. I watched on with such intrigue as her chest breathed in, before she took the cigarette and placed it back between her slender fingers and breathed out the smoke within her.

The puff of smoke wafted towards me and blew straight into my face; I coughed slightly at the strong smell of nicotine and toxic wafting all around me. I was never a big fan of smoking, I knew that it was dangerous and could kill. I refused to take any interest in anybody that took to smoking such things, but for some reason when it came to this mysterious woman beside me my mind didn't seem to care what she smoked.

She was still absolutely breathtaking.

Her lips formed into a small smile when she saw my coughing, and I suddenly didn't care about how childish I must have looked, trying to wipe away the smoke clouding around me. All she had to do was give me that hypnotising smile and I was all hers.

I couldn't look anywhere else.

"What are you going to do about eeett?" The woman asked me light-heatedly, her devilish grin still in place.

I saw the way her eyes sparkled as she looked towards me, and I just couldn't seem to form words.

My mind had gone blank. She spoke. She finally spoke, and she had the sexiest accent I had ever heard. This woman simply couldn't have gotten anymore perfect in my eyes.

"Kindly ask you to stop." My voice came out weak and timid, my mind not really thinking about my words as I was still too wrapped up in the woman's heavenly accent to think about anything else.

The woman tilted her head back, ever so slightly, and let out a bemused chuckle. The noise wasn't anything loud, and she hadn't laughed for long, but it was still perfect to me. It was then that I realised what it was I had said, I looked down in shame; of course the woman wasn't going to do that.

And she didn't either; instead she just smoked her cigarette even more, grinning naughtily, as if to tease me for what I said.

Neither of us spoke for a beat, and then the woman broke the slight silence first.

"Why are you 'ere on your own?" She changed the subject, speaking the words as if trying to make conversation, but I caught the way her eyes flickered to mine for the barest of seconds before looking away.

It was almost like she genuinely wanted to know.

"What makes you think I'm on my own?" I challenged her authority, my chin lifting up slightly as if to prove my braveness of even questioning her.

I should have known I wouldn't have won; of course I didn't stand a chance against a woman like her. She seemed to know everything, which fascinated me even more.

For the woman didn't give a reply, she simply turned to face me and stared me straight in the eyes, her blues all but melting my insides, and raised her finely shaped eyebrow as if to say 'Am I wrong?'

Of course she wasn't wrong, she didn't even know me, but for some reason she just _knew_ me. And I could only blush in response, the blood shooting straight to my face I knew that I must have been so red. I looked back down at my shoes as if to hide it, but I knew she had seen it already.

I heard her let out a small throaty chuckle. She knew she had won that round too.

"So why is a beautiful girl like you all alone tonight? Should you not be out, dressed up with friends." She stated, her tongue efficiently rolling out the words as she spoke, her French accent becoming clear.

"It isn't like I don't have friends" I answered back to make my point clear. I didn't want this person to think I was an absolute loner, granted my popularity wasn't soaring; Ron and Harry were probably the only two I could count as my true friends, but I did know people. I just chose to be alone tonight instead.

"Did 'zey keep you waiting?" She asked curiously.

"No, I was the one that bailed on them actually." I told her, letting out an amused chuckle at my own stupidity.

Why would I choose to go out on my own, when I could have so easily been having fun with the boys tonight? That would always be an unanswered question.

The woman seemed surprised at this revelation for her raised eyebrow lifted in shock this time around with her mouth opening the smallest fraction of an inch.

"I know, it probably sounds silly, I could have had a good night. But for some reason I wanted to be on my own tonight." I spoke truthfully. I don't know why I was revealing so much to this stranger, but for some strange reason she didn't feel like a stranger to me.

"Nobody wants to be on 'zeir own, especially for a night." The woman stated wisely. Her voice sounded sharp and dark, almost as if she had thought of those exact words before. Did she not want to be on her own?

Then how comes she was? I hadn't seen her come to the bar with anyone else in tow. This woman was becoming more and more interesting as the night wore on.

I saw the lost and thoughtful look arise on her features once she had uttered those words, it made me wonder what more she was thinking in that beautiful head of hers. But the look didn't last long; the darkness surrounding her soon disappeared as soon as the woman straightened up an inch and cleared her throat.

"I'll buy you a drink, oui?" She asked me, but her eyes didn't quite meet mine and I knew she was still in another place, for she had a far-away look in her ocean blue eyes.

I gave her a quiet reply, 'Okay', anyway and was surprised to see that she had heard it for she raised up her elegant arm, catching the bartenders attention instantly.

The handsome man in all his muscled form made his way over and leant forward towards the woman next to me. His eyes seemingly fixated on hers.

She didn't seem to be looking elsewhere, her eyes looked straight on as well, and she gave him her mischievous sideways grin, her eyes locking onto her prey.

I would have been fascinated with the scene in front of me had I not got this sudden feeling inside of me. It was a warm, brewing feeling that seemed to come from within and I couldn't help but clench my fists at the sight in front of me. My eyes narrowed in on the man so easily flirting with the woman in red.

"What can I get for you?" The man oozed out confidently, his eyes never leaving hers, that only made the anger inside of me intensify, and I didn't even know why.

I never felt this feeling before, but I knew straight away that I didn't want to feel like this again. I never did like being angry, only when Ronald was involved.

"Two disaronno and coke please," She coaxed out, her words heavy and silent, something of which piqued the bartenders interest as he gave her a winning smile in response before quickly disappearing.

It wasn't until I knew the man was out of sight that I felt the warm feeling inside begin to fade away, and soon my hands unclenched their tight hold. I took in a breath before letting it out, what was getting into me? I had never felt that level of rage before.

But I didn't get a chance to question myself any further as the woman beside me turned to face me bringing her cigarette back towards her precious lips. That was all it took for my attention to revert elsewhere.

The bartender was the last thing on my mind.

I stared on in fascination as her chest breathed in one last time, before blowing out the smoke, but this time she avoided it going in my general direction by curling her lips to the side and I watched in interest as the smoke blew out fading away behind the woman in red. She gave me her mischievous grin one last time before she looked away, my hazel brown eyes staring longingly after her.

I already hated whenever she looked away.

With her cigarette now all gone, she stubbed it out onto the countertop in front of us and she let out a heavy sigh.

The bartender hastily made his way back over to us, placing the two drinks in a small glass in front of us.

"On the house," The man said, cocking his eyebrow at the woman beside me.

I gave out a small chortle, 'what a typical way to impress someone', I thought sarcastically.

The woman beside me didn't seem to mind though as she gave him a playful wink in reply. That seemed to please him, he gave her a goofy smile back, his eyes looking longingly after her as he made his way over to his next customer.

Idiot.

Just as I was about to lift up the drink and take a sip, the woman suddenly caught my attention by snapping her head towards me and meeting me directly in the eyes.

Time seemed to stop as all I could see was breathtaking blue and gold, her face was the picture of perfection.

I couldn't look anywhere else.

"Let's say we blow 'zis place and 'ead over to mine." She let out with a practiced smirk, her eyes locked onto mine and I was hypnotised.

Without even thinking of the consequences I nodded my head, a bit too eagerly, but that seemed to be the only answer the woman had in mind.

She grabbed my wrist, gently, her soft touch shocking me and before I knew it I was being dragged outside of the unknown bar, thoughts of the night ahead flooding my mind and suddenly I was glad I had chosen to go out alone that night.

This was the perfect way to celebrate my twenty-first.

We quickly left, my giggles of excitement floating out behind us, and the two drinks were left untouched on the countertop.

* * *

**_A/N: _**_I have a few idea's as to where I would like this fic to go, but I wanted to see if it piqued any interest before I continued further. So what did you think, please let me know your thoughts in any way you'd like :) _

_-Y.A.M.L_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_This chapter has been a Seriously long time coming, I know, and I am so very sorry about that. I planned update but times were hard back then. But alas, I am back! And I am here to stay for good! I swear to you all, dear readers, that I will not leave you waiting this long for an update again, and if you do happen to notice that it has been a while then please feel free to fill up my PMS and stuff with a bunch of messages telling me to get my butt back to fanfiction and I will. :D _

_I do hope that you haven't given up on this story, if you have then I would understand, but I have a lot more idea's for this story now and I know the direction it is heading in perfectly, I have also written a few chapters now so I promise you I will update weekly, if I can. :)_

_Not as long as before but I have re-done this chapter and edited it to the Bone! This chapter is fully ready for your reading eyes. Enjoy!_

**_Skip this if you wish:_**

**_GISA103:_**_ Thanks so glad you liked it, heres more!_

_**Icy-Windbreeze:** I'm happy you enjoyed it, the story will only get better. :)_

_**Arya Rocks:** Your review[s] were amazing, and I was more than happy to read it long reviews are the best! I didn't take your nit-picking to heart don't worry, If anything I found it endearing to know that you liked my story enough to not only read it twice but to pay so much attention to it that you even noticed the little mistakes too, if there are any in here please let me know!_

_**Thel Rome:** I'm so happy you liked the first chapter, if you are still interested please read this next one :)_

_**Silentragnarok:** You are always reviewing my stories, I thank you so much for that, your loyalty is what helped me go on with this story. I hope you enjoy. _

_**Texaschic1:** I'm sure no one would turn down an intriguing woman on their birthday, I know I wouldn't haha :P Let me know if you like this too!_

_**Zelda's Hero:** I have continued thanks to you and your persistance, which gave me the push I needed to carry on this story and now I have a lot of chapters written already. I can only thank you. :)_

* * *

Love Me?

Chapter Two

I awoke with the greatest sensation inside of me, every single part of my body was tingling and I could not stop the wide smile etched onto my face when I awoke. My morning started in pure bliss, and I couldn't have been happier.

I awoke to soft, silk cushions brushing against my hand – tucked away behind the pillow – and my eyes, slowly, fluttered open. The first thing I caught sight of was silky black and red flowered bed sheets. I instantly knew that this soft, heavenly bed wasn't my own. Oh no, only a great enchantress could own such a bed as this, with its oak headboards and pure velvet bedcovers.

This bed was just like the lady who owned it. And just like that, everything came back to me.

The way we rushed into her apartment, our mouths unattached as if we couldn't get enough of each other. The way she ripped my clothes off, and I hers without even a second thought of the matter, just moving on instinct. The way her eyes took in all of me, before lunging to grab every part of my being that she could, like she simply just _had _to have me. And the way she stopped me as we went to her bedroom door and looked me right in my eyes – I can still remember the way heat began to flood my whole body, making me feel like it was on fire; just by her stare – and the way she held me so tenderly in her arms before walking me oh so slowly to her bed, letting me fall gently down with her climbing on top of me never once taking her eyes away from me, the way she touched me; it was like pure magic.

I couldn't get enough.

The second thing I noticed when I first awoke was the cold feeling beside me, I turned to look to my left and saw an empty space. She wasn't there beside me.

I felt a slight drop in the pit of my stomach, something I never usually get when someone leaves in the morning before me.

I wasn't sure what to make of the situation at first, did this mean I should leave? I didn't even know where my clothes where, everything past her climbing on top of me last night became a wonderful blur, it all happened so fast nether one of us even had a chance to think.

But now it seems she had thought for the both of us this morning.

I decided to first check if she happened to leave a note at all, anything explaining what I should do, but I came up blank.

So I took it upon myself to get out of the amazingly, comfortable bed of hers and search around for my clothes, finding them in the most peculiar places – like my bra behind her small wardrobe – nevertheless I picked it all up before quickly putting them all on me again.

I'm not usually one for going back home in the same clothes as the night before, but it seemed this time round I didn't really have much of a choice. I went about getting dressed whilst thinking of ways I could quickly sneak back in without Harry and Ron seeing me. If they ever caught sight of this I know for a fact they would never let me live it down. I could already see the taunting I would get – honestly it's not like I've never seen them bring back a girl or two into their rooms; boys.

* * *

I walk out her bedroom door intent to make a run for it before anyone can see me do the 'walk of shame' home, when I suddenly smell the waft of homemade breakfast floating in from her living-room. I turn to where her kitchen is, it's separated to the side by a small wall, and see plates of different types of food, from sausages to bacon strips to chocolate chip muffins, placed elegantly on her small rounded table. I couldn't help but stare for a second or two, it all looked too good to be true, the sight of the food was something like that of a front paged magazine. I would have stood there staring all day had I not heard my belly begin to grumble – loudly.

I started to make my way over to the food when I heard the bathroom door swing open and out walked my mystery woman, in all her beautiful glory. For a moment I started to think that I had made her all up in my head, for nobody could be that beautiful. But there she was, standing there this time just in ordinary clothing of tight fitted jeans and a smart blouse, her long blonde hair now tied up in a fancy hairstyle, and her bright pale skin glowing in the slight sun coming through the windows.

She was a picture of perfection, and I felt my body begin to tingle once more.

I would have happily stared at her all day if I could, had my belly not decided to make itself known again by grumbling even louder than before.

It seemed loud enough for even her to hear it too and she looked up at me quickly, her eyes wide like she was surprised to see me there at all.

Had she forgotten I was here? She couldn't have, though, if she cooked all of this food, which I assume is for me.

"Good morning" I state happily, giving her my biggest smile.

She looks at me for a good second or two before she quickly replies with a 'good morning' of her own. She keeps away from me, never seeming to stand too close, and her eyes never seem to be looking towards me either, its almost like she's trying to find other things to look at besides me.

I was going to take that as a hint to leave before she began to speak up again, louder this time.

"I did not want to wake you, 'zo I left you to get as much rest as you needed while I made 'zome breakfast. I wasn't sure what you liked 'zo I made a bit of everything, I hope you find 'zat it's too your liking." She says to me, whilst showing me the food laid out on the table.

Her eyes never quite seem to find mine so instead I keep them on the food, which does look rather tasty. I can't quite believe that she made all of this for me, just when I was starting to feel emptiness inside of me from her odd behaviour she makes the tingles come shooting back again.

No one has ever made me breakfast before.

"Thank you, it all looks wonderful." I tell her, my smile never once faltering, if anything it seems to be growing.

"I'm 'zorry I had to get up early this morning, but I cannot be late for work, I hope you understand, but please make yourself comfortable; eat and I'll make my way out." She tells me all in one rush, she quickly grabs her brown leather bag hanging on the wall by the door and puts on her jacket.

I can tell she really must be in a rush and I don't want to interrupt her anymore than I may already have, so I quickly take a seat by the table.

I'm just about to happily eat away when I remember something and I turn towards her.

"Oh, by the way, I never did quite catch your name" I quickly get out, wanting to ask before she leaves.

She stops midway putting her jacket on and looks at me, finally, right in the eyes for the first time this morning.

"My name is Fleur, Fleur Delacour." She says quietly. The way her name rolls so elegantly makes the fire inside of me burn once more. For some reason hearing her slight French accent does something to me, something I've never quite felt for anyone else before.

"Hermione Granger." I say ever so softly, as my eyes lock onto her bright blues.

I almost forgot just how blue they were.

"Ermione." She breathes out, like she's testing it on her tongue, before she gives a quick nod in approval. "I like it, it suits you." She tells me, just before she opens the door and closes it quickly behind her.

I didn't even get a chance to say 'Good bye.'

I let out a disappointed sigh before I turn back to all the delicious food in front of me and start to place a bit of everything onto my red plate. For some reason I get slightly irked when I think about her leaving like that, not even giving me a second look. But then I think about her saying she needed to head to work and I can't really get mad at her for that.

She did make me breakfast after all, and she left me to sleep not once waking me up too. She even said to 'make myself comfortable' which could be her way of saying that I don't need to leave right away.

So with that in mind I happily eat away whilst thinking of spending my day here instead – at least that way I don't have to face the boys.

* * *

I'm woken up by the sound of the door flying open and banging onto the wall, followed by heavy breathing and groaning. My eyes instantly shoot open at the sounds, the first thing my eyes lay upon is the television screen in front of me, but it's switched off so I know that the noise isn't from there.

My first thought is that maybe Ron brought back another girl again, like he seems to be doing a lot lately, but then I suddenly get the feeling that this sofa is not my own. I quickly look down and see a fluffy brown blanket over me and feel the leather sofa touching my skin, and it finally dawns on me that I'm still at Fleur's apartment.

Crap!

I must have fallen asleep on her sofa sometime during the day and forgotten to leave. Now she's come back home, and by the sounds of it she isn't alone. When I hear a familiar moan from behind me I immediately know that she is definitely not alone, and that I definitely need to leave.

I feel around on the ground to find my shoes and quickly, but quietly, try to put them on my feet underneath the blanket. I check the clock in front of me and see that it's nine in the evening; at least it isn't too late so I can still get a train back home, if I manage to leave here that is.

I instantly cringe at myself, how could I have been so stupid as to think that she meant I could stay here the whole day? Of course she was only being kind; I knew I should have left as soon as I had my breakfast.

Clearly she didn't like me as much as I thought she had, if she's able to go from one person to the next like this than I'm guessing she probably didn't show any interest to me at all.

I feel like an idiot.

But I know I don't have time to think about any of that just yet, not when I can hear her and her next victim groaning at the front door.

How am I supposed to leave now?

I decide to try and crawl around the sofa and wait for her to take it to the bedroom, just like I know she will – she did that with me only the night before. So I slip down from the sofa and go on all fours, before waiting it out by the side. The sounds of the moans and groans fill my head and it takes everything inside of me not to let the water form around my eyes.

It should only be me that makes her moan like that.

Suddenly I hear their feet start to come closer and I flinch when I see that she's leading – what I can now clearly see is a tall man – to her sofa. I quickly shuffle to the back and see that the door is now free.

All I need to do is head straight to the door, I haven't even got my jacket or bag but to hell with it, I need to leave. Now.

So I shuffle as fast as I can to the front door, and just before reaching for the handle I look behind me to check that I'm in the all clear. I see that they have both fallen onto the sofa now, their mouths never once leaving each other.

I quickly get a flashback of last night, and how only a few hours ago that was me under her tender arms, my mouth tasting hers.

I shake my head of the thought though; I can't stop and think right now. Not when I have so clearly out stayed my welcome.

I reach for the doorknob and quietly turn it; I instinctively begin to hold my breath. My heart is beating a mile a second and I'm starting to perspire under all the stress, I've never been so scared in my life.

_Please God, don't let her find me here. _

The doorknob is still turning, and I close my eyes shut as I wait for the click to sound, but I hear nothing. The door opens.

I breathe out a sigh of relief and just as I'm about to walk out the door and never come back, the lights switch on.

My heart stops and my body freezes in its place.

"Ermione?"

Shit!

* * *

_**A/N:** Review, favourite, follow if you wish!_

_-Y.A.M.L_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Skip this if you wish:_**

**_Erfie:_**_ Yay I'm so glad you enjoyed the last chapter, Fleur playing both teams, she just can't make up her miind it seems haha ;) Please do continue to read!_

_**Icy-Windbreeze:** Tell me about it 0.0 Hermione sure likes getting herself into awkward situations lol _

_**Tumma:** Yes that is moi, you don't know how happy I was to see that my story is your fave fleurmione fic, that means a lot thank you. :) And yes it is upsetting that Fleur has to be like this with her, but I asure you there is a reason, just wait and see ;P_

_**Thel Rome:** I'm so happy you liked the first chapter, if you are still interested please read this next one :)_

_**Leti2a:** Hahaha, your review had me cracking up! When you put it like that I guess it is pretty bad haha, but Fleur has her reasons, all of which will be revealed in due time. _

_**Silentragnarok:** Sorry, please don't hate me! *Puts hands up innocently in air* I do love me some cliffhangers though, I'm thrilled to see you loved the chapter, let me know what you thought of this one too. :D _

* * *

Love Me?

Chapter Three

I jump up at the sound of my name and turn around to see Fleur with her head tilted to the side and a suspicious look on her face.

I suddenly feel heat rushing through my face and I know that my skin must be the brightest of red right now.

I cannot believe she caught me. And I was so close to freedom too!

I rub my face with my hand in pure embarrassment when I see Fleur's messed up hair and the man's face pop up from behind the sofa.

My mouth opens to try and say something, anything! But nothing comes out, so I slam it shut again.

"What are you still doing here?" she asks me, her face a look of complete confusion.

I want to look her in the eyes and admit I misunderstood her, but I'm just so embarrassed that I find I can only look at the floor in front of me. I can feel both of their eyes on me, waiting for an explanation, but I don't give them one.

I have nothing to say.

My grip on the handle grows tighter the longer the silence grows. My mind is running a mile a minute as I try to conjure up anything to say, but my mouth will not say it and it isn't long until I see Fleur's confusion turn into a look of annoyance.

Her arm suddenly goes flying in the air and she suddenly points directly at me.

"I 'zink you should leave now." She spits out, her words piercing right through me.

I have never had anyone look at me the way she is now, her eyes dark and glaring, and her face hard as stone.

My face falls.

"Y-Yeah, I'll erm just be on my way." I quietly mutter out, my head still staring at the floor. I reach behind me for the handle and open the door wider. "I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have stayed for so long." I quickly say before I turn around to leave.

I see my small black bag hanging on the coat rack and grab it quickly before I run out the door and slam it shut behind me.

I suddenly begin to feel so many emotions at once that I can't quite seem to know what to do with myself. A part of me feels like going back in there and saying something to her, like how she has no right to be mad at me when I'm the one who had to witness what I just did. But then the other part of me wants to curl up into a ball and cry my heart out, in embarrassment and also because of the slight pang I feel in my heart.

Just when I thought I had found someone special, someone who could finally make me feel things that I never even dreamed possible, she turns out to have only wanted me for one thing.

Mostly, though, I just feel disgusted with myself. And so with that I leave her building, with my head hung low and my heart in the pit of my stomach; water filling my eyes whole.

* * *

Of course the first person I had to bump into as soon as I got into my own flat was my best friend Harry. This was so not ideal, leaving Fleur's place almost shattered my heart and the whole journey back I just couldn't stop the endless tears streaming down my face. And what made everything so much worse was the constant voice in my head telling me that 'I'm stupid for crying' and that 'she isn't worth my tears'. But no matter how true the voice may be I couldn't stop my heart telling me otherwise.

This is why, when I saw my reflection in the elevator mirror I knew that I couldn't have the boys see me; not looking like this. I had black mascara stains running down my cheek, my nose was red and my clothes were dishevelled and unkempt.

In other words I was a mess.

That's exactly why as I put my key into the lock I silently wished to the heavens that the boys wouldn't be in tonight, or that they were at least tucked away in their rooms, but obviously nobody heard my wishes today.

Straightaway Harry's spectacled eyes turned to me and his usually warm-filled blues suddenly turned a dark grey, and I knew that he was worried. He saw my mess of a face instantly.

I stood stock-still at the front door for a good second, Harry's eyes looking me up and down, from the corner of my eyes I could see Ron appear from the kitchen with a bowl of food and I knew that he had noticed too.

Just, great!

"Hermione… what's wrong?" Harry spoke up first, his worry coming out in his words. I knew that he meant well, I knew that he was genuinely asking because he's my friend and that's just what they do. But for some reason my mind didn't seem to want to explain anything to either of them at that moment, and all I could do was try to stop the tears from falling even more.

"Shut up Harry!" I spat, my hand running to wipe the tears from my eyes and before anyone could say another word I ran straight ahead to my bedroom door and slammed it shut behind me.

I let out a small whimper as I heard the boys mumbling from the other room, but I was too exhausted, too physically drained, everything that just happened had finally got to me and I couldn't hold it all in anymore. My body sank down to the floor and I wrapped myself up into a tight ball.

* * *

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

My ears sensed the quiet sound of a tapping on my door, but I was still cuddled up in my small ball, my eyes squeezed shut; I ignored it.

_Tap-Tap-Tap_

But again the sound came back, this time followed by a few more and a few more until I heaved a deep sigh and uncurled myself from my sorrow ball and decided to just answer the incessant knocking.

"Who is it?" I asked, even though I had an inkling of who it may be, a part of me felt bad for how I had treated them earlier so I stuck to being polite instead.

"It's Harry." I knew it before he even answered, and I couldn't help the small smile that crawled onto my face at the sound of his voice. He can never leave me for too long when he's worried. "I brought you some tea."

My smile grew some more, but just by an inch. I banged on the door with the side of my fist, letting him know to come in. A second later I see Harry's dark-brown, tousled hair and his pale face peep through the side of my door. Without saying another word he slowly walked in, closing the door behind him, and joined me on the floor.

He quietly placed the mug of herbal tea – my favourite kind – beside me, before copying my position of wrapping his arms around his knees. Neither one of us said anything at first; we simply sat there in silence.

For anyone else sitting in pure silence would probably be torture, but I knew Harry was doing it as a way of giving me time to think, giving me time to tell him exactly what was on my mind.

"I met someone; this girl, on the night of my birthday –"

"That's where you disappeared too then?" Harry cut in, his eyebrows shooting up playfully.

I just gave him a small nudge on the shoulder; he let out a small chuckle, before remaining silent once more.

"She was pretty – no, beautiful actually – and she was a complete mystery. We hardly spoke much and when we did it was kind of playful, I don't know. Later on she took me back to hers and we had this amazing night and then suddenly, the next day, she leaves me at her place." I look to see Harry's face and see he looks a bit perplexed, I know what he's wondering though. "She allowed me to stay, well I think she did. She made me breakfast. But it was later in the evening when I find her storming into her apartment w-with another person in h-her arms and I just stood there! I stood there, Harry, I couldn't say anything. So I ran out and now I'm here, crying in my room over one woman, one woman that I only just met yesterday." I finished my rant by slamming my head down onto my knees in shame and embarrassment, I knew that I probably sounded so pathetic, I couldn't bare to look at his face. "I thought we had a connection." I whispered out so quietly, I wasn't sure if he even heard. But I know that he did.

I let out a sniff and a small whimper when I felt Harry place his hand on top of my back, slowly rubbing up and down in warm comfort. I lifted my head and was immediately met with Harry's affectionate blue eyes staring back at me, and just by seeing the slight smile on the side of his mouth I knew that he didn't think I was an idiot.

Harry didn't think me pathetic in the slightest.

"You are not an idiot for having emotions and feelings Hermione." Harry told me, his eyes never leaving mine. "Everyone feels differently about things, it's what makes us human." He says with a simple shrug.

"I mean you know yourself that I've brought back my fair share of girls in the past, all of which have only ever stayed for one night only to never be seen again. And I've not once felt anything for those girls, but for all I know they could have felt a connection with me, but I never let them stick around long enough for either me or them to find out. This woman though, she actually let you stay, I mean that's got to mean something hasn't it?" He asked me, looking at me questioningly.

She did make me breakfast, and she seemed awfully shy when I saw her this morning. And when she had come back, the first moment she noticed me, for a split second I could have sworn I saw a small smile graze her face. But none of that could mean anything; maybe I could just be looking into things too much. She definitely didn't seem to care when I left.

"I don't think so Harry, not with this one." I shook my head, my eyes falling downcast.

"But whose to say that Hermione. Whose to say that she wanted you to stay at hers today, whose to say that she really wanted you to leave?"

I let his words sink in for a moment, thinking about the small possibility that maybe; just maybe what Harry was saying was right.

"What are you saying? That I should go running back to her? That I should forgive her?" I asked him rhetorically, my voice rising higher in irritation. "I can't do that Harry, she brought another person back the night after she slept with me! Who does that?"

"No, you shouldn't go running after her, your right." Harry rushed in to say "And certainly do not forgive her, she should feel ashamed for what she did. What I meant was that if you felt a connection with this person, even just the slightest bit, then don't you think that deserves a chance to fester. Finding a connection with anyone in this day and age is hard to come by, and especially for you." He said nudging my shoulder jokingly. "I'm just saying if, after a few days or so, you still get this urge to see her, to want to speak to her again, then give her a call or send a message. Things won't happen straight away, but you never know what a small 'hello' can lead to in the future, Hermione."

Harry's words played over and over in my mind, everything he had said it was true. There was no denying that. I wasn't going to forgive her and I sure wasn't going to run straight back into her arms, but the thought of maybe starting over again with Fleur, even just by saying a small 'hello' did seem intriguing in my mind. I looked up and met Harry's eyes once more.

"You know Harry?" I started off after a beat of silence; Harry simply gave a small nod in response. "For someone who can barely see, you do see the world quite spectacularly." I told him kind-heartedly, my hand playfully poking his circular glasses.

Harry let out a small laugh before facing me again.

"Hermione?" He asked with his face scrunched up.

"Yeah"

"Are you sure you're gay?"

My eyes snapped up to his in shock, but once I saw the small smirk on his face I knew this was his way of trying to cheer me up, and strangely enough it was working.

"You know I am Harry." I giggle out, pushing him on the chest playfully.

"It's just, I don't know about you but I really felt a connection." He teased, waving a finger between him and I, and I only began to laugh more.

"Shut up, Harry!"

* * *

_**A/N**: Not too much storyline wise in this chapter, its more to build up what will happen next. But, I couldn't resist myself from adding in a little Harry/Hermione interaction :D their friendship is the best haha ;)_

_Please review, favourite, follow whatever you wish to do. _

_-Y.A.M.L_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Heya I know this is way past the accepted update line and it's all my own fault I just got carried away with life, but I'm back now and I hope that this chapter makes up for the delay. Please enjoy and let me know what you think, all favourites, follows reviews etc are much appreciated and I love hearing everything you all have to say, be it bad or good. :) _

_Imma keep this short because it's so late and this is way overdue so read, love, enjoy! 3_

* * *

Chapter Four

It had been four days since I last saw Fleur; four long, tiring, almost painful days. My thoughts and memories of _that_ night had never left me; I had spent hours festering alone in my room, simply rethinking everything that had happened, everything that had been said.

And I have now finally come to one conclusion; that I have gone mad.

Who spends four days endlessly thinking about a woman that they only knew for one night?

Who spends days, hours, minutes pining over someone that so clearly isn't interested in being with anyone?

Me, that's who.

And I've finally realised, after my last night of constant thinking and remembering, that I know longer wish to be mad anymore.

I _have _to see her. That is my only solution; I have to do as Harry told me and give her one last chance. A chance to explain, whatever it is she may need to explain.

I just need to see her again.

That's why, after realising that I never actually did take her number, I found myself standing right outside her apartment building. I had been standing out there, staring, for the last few hours now. It's been such a long enough time that I know exactly how many windows are on the front of the building and that the doorman – standing just by the tall front doors – is called Jerry and that he's been working there for the past ten years. I had been standing out there for so long that I even began considering having a conversation with the old man sitting on the bench just down the stairs too. He'd been there for as long as I had been here so the thought of listening to why he was here did seem intriguing, but alas my mind finally began screaming at me, telling me to stop procrastinating and get into that building. But for some reason my body just wouldn't move.

I gave one last look to the fifth floor window on the right – the one which I had a feeling belonged to her – before breathing a deep sigh. I shouldn't have come here. She probably isn't even in anyway.

So with that I turned to give Doorman Jerry one last quick smile 'goodbye' to which he returned the gesture, tipping his hat as he did so, before walking down the seven stoned steps with my shoulders drooped down and my head hung low.

* * *

I had only reached the first turning of Fleur's building when I came across a small coffee shop. The front window filled most of the wall and had fancy words written on it, when I looked inside I could see many people queuing up and the barista's looking busy running up and down their small section. A few people were already seated, some with laptops placed in front of them, others in groups of friends having a good catch up, and I knew that this was the place I needed to be in right now.

A simple, but friendly, coffee shop.

I entered and instantly got the waft of coffee beans and hot chocolate lingering in my senses and I knew I had made the right decision. I smiled as I walked up to the long line of people awaiting there daily fix of caffeine and gave a contempt sigh. If I couldn't get myself to talk to Fleur today at least I can say I still did something productive with my day by going to a place like this.

It took a good five or ten minutes for me to get to the front of the line, but I hadn't minded as much for it gave me a good enough time to decipher what I wanted. I never completely knew the differences with all the coffee's, like an espresso or Americano or double crème latte, so instead I decided to stick to a simple classic hot chocolate; at least I knew what that was.

It was at that moment, as I was placing my order to the kind barista woman in front of me, that I got the strange feeling of someone watching me.

I never quite believed when people said they could feel when someone was staring, but right then, at that moment, my back turned towards everyone else, I could just feel the slight tingling on my back.

I chose to ignore it, thinking that it could easily be anyone behind me just watching the person at the front of the queue. But when I went further down to collect my hot beverage and then went to the corner filled with sugar and cinnamon jars I knew for a fact that it had to be someone because the feeling was still there.

It wasn't going away.

So with that I decided I would make a subtle glance to the front when I headed for a seat, but just as I turned around to do so a very familiar figure loomed in front of me.

Her bright blue eyes shone in the light, her pink complexion looked flawless, even with just a touch of makeup on her face. Her blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail highlighted her face even more, making it harder for me to look anywhere else but directly on her.

I don't think I would have wanted to look anywhere else even if I could. Her beauty still astounded me, even after these past days of never seeing her face.

She was standing so close to me, so much so I could smell that too familiar intoxicating perfume of hers, and I knew I wouldn't be able to speak first. I simply couldn't get any words out, no matter how much I tried, and I really did. My head was screaming at me to say something, telling me that she was right here just like I planned earlier, but the surprise of her appearance left me speechless and her beauty left me breathless.

The only thing I could bring myself to utter out was in but a whisper.

"Fleur."

And by the quick grin forming on her face I knew I had just made the biggest mistake by coming in here.

* * *

"I do hope 'zat 'zis is just a coincidence and 'zat you are not following me?" Fleur teased, her eyebrows lifting up.

"No." I snapped, my attention finally coming off from her as soon as her words had sunk in.

I was not going to allow her to manipulate me this time round, I had been a fool as to think she had liked me before, I was not about to be made a fool again.

"I came to grab a drink actually." I told her matter-of-factly.

Fleur's eyebrows rose even more, as if she were shocked by my comment.

"Funny, 'zat wasn't a sentence I was expecting to come from you, considering 'ze first time we met." Fleur gloated, that ever so annoying smirk only growing on her lips.

"Yes well, that was before. Besides I wouldn't have expected you to come to a place like this, considering the first time we met." I replied back, a cocky grin forming on my face as I did so.

It only grew that inch more when I saw Fleur's drop just that little bit. I felt glad that she was surprised, it was only right, for Fleur had surprised me too.

"I didn't know 'zat you lived around 'ere?" Fleur asked, her tone instantly changing as if she were trying to avoid the teasing conversation before.

"There are many things you don't know about me. Don't you remember? You kicked me out before you could even get the chance."

At Fleur's immediate silence to my retort, I lifted my drink to my lips as a way of hiding the giddiness I was feeling inside. I had never, not once, spoken to someone like this before, and I surprisingly found myself enjoying it. I don't know why I didn't do this before.

With that I purposefully bumped my shoulder against hers as I made my way past her towards the empty seat in the corner. I didn't get far, though, before I was stopped by a small whisper of a breath.

"Ermione."

That was all it took for all the feelings, the tingles, the heat, the touches, the looks, everything to come rushing back to me and I felt my heart jump.

But I didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing what affect she had on me, so I turned to face her sharply, my eyes looking directly at hers.

"Yes?" I asked bluntly.

"You're too good a person to be with someone like me." Fleur all but uttered out. Her words were so quiet I had to learn closer towards her just to be able to hear.

A part of me couldn't believe what I had heard, though. I just had to have heard her wrong.

"Excuse me?" I felt myself frown in shock.

"I am not right… to be with… you." Her words came out soft and slow.

I watched her intently as she shuffled from her right foot to her left, her hands were joined together and I could see the way she began to fidget, picking on the hem of her shirt every so often. It was almost as if saying these words were making her shy, like she had never said anything as remotely honest as she was now in her life.

I felt my heart begin to race, and my eyes instantly softened.

How was it that I couldn't stay mad at her?

"Fleur-"

I tried to get out quickly but she cut me off short.

"I am not good for you." She said so fast I could barely understand her. "I 'ad to get rid off you, don't you see 'Ermione." Fleur's eyes instantly warmed, the bright blues I had seen but a moment ago had now turned a glistening deep blue. I was hypnotised.

"You do not want to get with someone like me… I will only end up 'urting you."

For a moment we both remained silent, Fleur's words sunk their way into my head and a part of me wasn't sure what to make of it.

Why is she only thinking of me and what was best for me when we had only known each other for less than a day?

She couldn't possibly like me, let alone care enough to worry about what was best for me. A part of me didn't want to believe that she cared. But then another part of me couldn't seem to stop my heart from feeling like it was floating.

"Fleur is that what this is all about?" I uttered out quietly, my hands trying to reach out towards her, but I saw the way she flinched at the gesture and they dropped by my side instantly.

"You said yourself 'zat I do not know anything about you. Well you do not know anything about me either." She said sternly, her chin rising slightly as if she were trying to convince me of her words. "I am not one to see a person a second time around; 'zat is just not what I do. You have to understand 'Ermione, I am telling you all 'zis now before anything else goes on between us, and before I can 'urt you even more."

At that moment, standing there face to face in a small coffee shop, my mind had finally fallen silent, for the first time in days. There was not one thing flying around in my head, not one thing I could think of to say or do.

Not one thing.

All I could do was remain silent and motionless as I watched Fleur's changing demeanour.

I was in such awe at how one person could go from being playful and a tease, to shy and restless like she didn't know what to do with herself, then to being honest and truthful. So much so that I could feel a warm tenderness flooding my heart and I could feel my stomach starting to ache. I felt my eyes brighten and glisten at her words and my mouth dropped open in surprise.

She was doing all this because she was afraid to hurt me.

She was just trying to look out for me.

Fleur Delacour was like the summer breeze; she was the warmest ray of sun hitting you full on, so much so that she could leave you breathless.

"…Okay."

Were the first words out of my mouth, it was the only thing I could think to say.

Fleur's golden face dropped instantly, and she began to frown as another silence wore on.

"Okay?" she asked, her face a look of pure confusion.

"Yes. Okay."

Fleur's face still remained the same; she seemed to grow puzzled even more, her forehead crinkling slightly and her chin titling just that little bit to the side. I smiled affectionately; she could be so sweet without even realising it.

"Give me your phone." I said more then asked, my hand reaching out towards her as I did so.

Fleur's eyebrows began to rise at my words, a small smile beginning to show at the tips of her lips. I smiled even brighter.

"Give me your phone." I demanded even more, wiggling my fingers as if to tell her to do it already.

She let out a breath of a laugh before reaching in her jacket pocket and pulling out a silver touch screen phone.

"Why?" She finally asked, handing her phone to me as she did so.

"I didn't give you my number, the last time we met, so you shall have it now." I told her matter-of-factly, proving my point even more by adding in my name and number to her contact list.

I quickly pressed the call button on the bottom of the screen and hung up as soon as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

This time I had no excuse to not see her again.

If she didn't want to be with me in _that_ way again then I understood.

She didn't want to hurt me.

But she never said anything about just being her friend. I knew that I could be perfectly happy just being her friend if I had to be. Only because I knew even more, deep inside of me, that I would rather be Fleur's anything, than not even know her at all.


End file.
